


Happy Sherlock Kids Holiday!

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Fan Art, Sherlock Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Happy Sherlock Kids Holiday!

  
The Kids were so happy to get all of your comments after their Halloween cosplay, John was a little bit worried that the skull Ben was going to eat that biscuit!  
(yes, they named their skull after Benedict Cumberbatch)

Enjoy your holiday and SHERLOCK Season Two!

Original pics here: PLEASE do not repost to other sites, thank you!  
http://karadin.tumblr.com/post/12147613714/sherlock-kids-cosplay-by-karadin-images-copyright


End file.
